Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $122.4\%$
Explanation: $122.4$ percent = $122.4$ per cent = $122.4$ per hundred $122.4\% = \dfrac{122.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{122.4\%} = 1.224$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.